Cinderella
by faya27
Summary: Starfire's life turned upside down when her mom died. Now she's being mistreated by her evil stepfather and two wicked stepsisters. Will somebody save her? RS and BT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starfire wished it didn't happened but it did. 3 months ago, her life was going great until her father died of a heart attack. Star and her mother moved to Earth from Tameran to find better land to plant food and flowers and find a new husband who will be a father to Starfire. Starfire's mother did. She married a man, Slade who had two daughters. 1. Kitten 2. Blackfire( Slade adopted her from an orphange in Tameran). After 6 days of remarriage, the mother died from having a sunstroke. Starfire, who was heartbroken, cried( ). Her new stepfamily gave her NO support at all. They were mean and cruel to her. Starfire became thier servant. She was only allowed to eat 1 meal a day instead of 3, was forced to sleep in the attic, and wear a purple tank top and skirt with purple boots.(You know, what her oringinal outfit form the cartoon looks like ).

Now, Starfire is lying on her bed, thinking what to do now. How will she escape this horrible new life? How's she going to run away? Who will take of her if her real family is gone? Will she find help on Earth? "I guess I won't find any place to live on Earth. Are all Earthlings like my stepfamily? If they're are, who can I turn to?" Starfire wondered, sadly. Then, she went to sleep. (it's 11:00 p.m. by the way).

Starfire woke up at 6:30am, made a trip to the bathroom, got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for her stepfamily. While she was cooking, Slade called her. "STARFIRE!" "Yes, stepfather?" Starfire answered. "UPSTAIRS, NOW!" He called her commandly. Starfire went to her stepfather's room where it was dark and gloomy. It had only one dresser, one closet, and one bed. Slade was standing in front of his bed. "It's about time you got here!" he said, harshly. "You just called me," Starfire replied. "Whatever," said Slade with sarcasim (sp?). "I supposed you wonder why I called you up here." He continued. "Yes," said Starfire. "Well, ever since, your mother died, and you are our servant, now, l'll tell you why I'm not treating you so nicely. You're still not my daughter whether I married your dead mother or not. And unlike my REAL preacious daughters..you're not pretty and you're not very bright." Starfire felt hurt and after hearing those words. She wished someone could see her who's beautiful and intelligent. "Well,maybe-"SILENCE!!" Slade interuppted her. "Go to the store and buy some milk and eggs. We're out of them." he told her as he handed Starfire the grocery list. "Isn't the store open a little bit later?" Starfire asked, confused. "Yes, now GIT!" Slade barked. Starfire left the house and went to do as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Meanwhile, somewhere about 5 blocks away where lovely, Starfire and her nasty stepfamily live lives two people who Starfire will meet. (Well, one of them, personally, actually.) A superhero, Batman, a man who's in 30's or 40's, protects the city, dresses in gray with a bat on it, black ties, and a bat mask on it. The second person is his sidekick, Robin, the Boy Wonder. He's a teenage-boy with black spiky hair, with an eye mask, green tights and green t-shirt with a red vest that has 3 yellow buttons and an R badge on it. He also, wears those metal shoes, a yellow cape and green gloves. He's also Batman's partner, so, he, too, protects Jump City from harm. Now, what are they doing? Well, bored and having nothing to do, Robin decides to go and buy pizza and milk from the grocery store. As he was walking along, something scared him. "BOO!!" said a voice. "AAAHH!" screamed Robin. "Dude!" Beast Boy said, laughing. "You should have seen your face!" "That wasn't funny!" said Robin ( ). "Now come on, BB you know Robin doesn't like that." said Cyborg. "Yeah, and besides I'm buying pizza and milk from the grocery store." As they went inside, in another aisle, Starfire was asking an employee where the milk is. And she found it! As she was taking one, she heard two guys fighting. She turned to see a half'-human and half-robot (Cyborg) and a green boy (Beast Boy) fighting over a carton of soy milk. "DUDE, LET ME BUY ME SOY MILK!" Beast Boy shouted. "NO WAY, MAN, I HATE THAT STUFF!" argued Cyborg. Robin was trying to calm down the fight. "Guys, you're making a scene here!" Cyborg and BB kept fighting and pulling the carton until, BB pulled the mild so hard it slipped out of his fingers and crashed onto Starfire's forehead!

The milk carton splashed on Starfire's forehead. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at what they had just done. "Oops," they said with guilt in their voices. Robin went up to Starfire to apologize. "Hey, I'm sooo sorry what just happened, my friends didn't mean-" Starfire wiped her damp face with her napkin, Robin, started to look into Starfire's shiny emerald eyes and got lost into them. His heart began to race. Not only her eyes were lovely to look at, but also, her hair, her skin, her face, and her curves. Lucky for him, Starfire is staring at Robin, too. His eye mask, jet black hair, face, skin, and muscles are very attractive. "What are they staring at each other for?" BB asked CY. "Beats me," said CY to BB. "Hello, I am Starfire." said Starfire to Robin, very shyly and friendly. "Hi, I'm Wobin. No! Dobin! No, I mean Mobin! Um, R-Ro-Ro"Robin stuttered. Cyborg said his name for him. "It's Robin." He told Starfire. "EEK!" Robin freaked, as he turned into a chibi Robin (anime style) since he was sooo shy and embarrassed. "Awww! He's adorable!"( ) said Starfire as she looked down at the chibi Robin. "Adorable? Really?"( ) Robin asked, before turning back into his normal size and stare at Starfire with heart eyes. He falls backwards and CYborg who was about to catch him misses Robin on purpose. "So, you're new town?" CY asked Star. "Yes, I am from a planet, called Tameran." Starfire answered. "Tameran? Where's that?" Beast Boy asked. Before Starfire could answer, Cyborg answered for her. "It's near Mars, And Earth, stupid!" He told BB harshly. "I knew that." BB said, feeling insulted. 'Riiiiight." Cyborg replied as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the same time. Robin who just got up, was too busy staring at Starfire around her body. "So, what brings an angel from heaven to this groovy planet?" He asked Starfire, blushing. "I moved here because my family and I wish to find land to plant flowers and food." Starfire told Robin, who was also, blushing. "I am just buying milk and eggs here for them." she continued. "Yeah, Sorry about the milk, Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't mean to throw at you." Robin replied. "Yeah, it was just that_ Beast Boy_ won't let me get the real milk!" said Cyborg glaring at Beast BOy. "OH, Yeah!? You NEVER let me get anything that's safe for a vegetarian to eat!" BB complained at Cyborg. ''Guys, cool it!" said Robin to the two annoying boys. "W-W-Would you l-like to m-m-me to help you shop whatever y-you need to b-b-buy? Robin asked starfire. "Sure, Robin. that's very kind of you." said Starfire, blushing. So, the boys helped Starfire buying eggs and milk. "What do you boys do in the city?" Starfire asked them. "Me and BB, and Robin fight crime and agianst evil. We are superheros," he told Starfire. "Me, too." Robin lied. Cyborg and Beast Boy are confused. ( ) Robin's not a superhero! He's just Batman's sidekick! After they said goodbye to starfire, they asked him why. "DUDE, WHY DID YOU LIED TO HER!?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"YEAH, MAN! WHY! Do you have any idea, HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE GONNA CAUSE!?!!?

Cyborg yelled at Robin. ( ). "Sorry, guys. It's just that every time I run into a girl and I tell her that I'm Batman's sidekick, she thinks that I'm not cool, then. So, I want Starfire to think I'm cool." Robin, explained, can't believe he just lied to his dream girl, but had to for a good reason. "Ok, but dude, you STILL got to tell her anyway." said Beast Boy. "I know," said Robin, feeling with guilt. He didn't mean to fib to the Tamerian beauty, he just wants someone to think that he's worthy, even though he's Batman's sidekick. As Robin and his pals are walking home, Robin couldn't stop thinking of Starfire. 'Man, she's beautiful, her smile, her giggle, her hair, her kindness, her curves, everything about her is perfect.' "Hey, Robin, why else were you lying to her? To impress her?" Cyborg asked, smirking. "Uhhh...something like that," said Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg start teasing him and laughing. "OOOHH ROBIN AND STARFIRE SITTING IN THE TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MAIRRAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CAIRRAGE!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH!!" "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT? I DON'T KNOW IF STARFIRE LIKES ME OR NOT!" Robin yelled, frowning ( ). "Relax, Romeo, something tells me that (in a girly voice) Starfire loves you, too." said Cyborg. "Really? NIIIICE," said Robin, in a dreamy voice.

As Starfire was walking home from the grocery store, she can't help thinking about that eye-masked boy, Robin. 'He is handsome, and so athletic. His kindness, gentleness, his funniness, (sp?) politeness, his muscles, his hair, his voice, and everything about him are so special.' She thought to herself. When she got home, she sees Slade, Kitten, and Blackfire all sitting at the table, waiting very impatiently for her. "What took you so long?" Blackfire asked Starfire, very rudely. "I met some new friends at the food store," Starfire answered, who's still thinking about Robin. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up with the breakfast will you! I'm hungry!" Kitten, whined. She whined like a 6-year-old, spoiled brat. (no offense, but my family and I had come across 6-year-olds who are like Kitten/Angelica from "Rugrats"/Delightful Children from down the Lane from "codename:kidsnextdoor"). "Ha! YOU"RE hungry?" Blackfire asked Kitten, who's mostly hungry. "YES! IM VERY HUNGRY, STUPID!" said Kitten, rudely to Blackfire. "WHO YOU CALLING, STUPID?!" yelled Blackfire, feeling red with anger. "Now, now, my girls please stop fighting! You two are giving me a headache!" Slade said, as he put his hand on his forehead. "And I care because...?" Kitten asked, meanly. "Breakfast is ready!" Starfire said, cheerfully. "Finally!" said Blackfire as she gobbled up the eggs. "I only cooked for a few minutes." Starfire replied. "And WE care, because...?" Kitten asked. Before Starfire could answer. Slade said with a wink, "Well, my lovely daughters, we better get going and spend a day at the park. But before that, let's go and workout in the training room." Starfire was eating an apple, hoping she will get to go to the park. Her family doesn't let her go out that much except to buy food. "May I join to spend a day at the park, too?" Starfire asked, with hope. "NO!" said Slade, coldly. "YOU will stay at home, wash the dishes, sweep the floors, and dust the furniture!" "Yes, stepfather," said Starfire, sadly. As she went to do her chores, the stepfamily quickly went to the training room. "Now, after training, we go and steal the jewels!" Slade whispered to Blackfire and Kitten.  
Little did Starfire know her stepfamily were criminals of Jump City!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Meanwhile, Let's see what Robin, beast Boy, and Cyborg are doing right now. "Yo, Batman! What's up?" Cyborg asked Batman. "Nothing new yet." said batman. "Not anything about Slade and his daughters yet?" Beast Boy asked. "No, they haven't been doing any crimes yet lately, which is good," Batman, responded. "Hey, Batty, guess who Robin just ran into?" said Beast Boy smirking. "Who?" Batman asked. "Starfire," said Robin, in a dreamy version. "BLACKFIRE!?!" Batman asked, in shock. He misheard Robin. "NO! NOT BLACKFIRE! STARFIRE!" said Robin, who can't believe why would his boss think it would be the ugly Balckfire and not the beautiful Starfire. "Who's Starfire?" Batman asked. "She's a sweet alien girl from Tameran, who moved here to find better land to plant flowers and food." Robin answered. "And Robin's got a wittle crush on (in a girly voice) Starfire!" laughed and mocked Cyborg. "CYBORG WILL YA CUT IT OUT!" Robin yelled. Just then, the alarm went off. "It's Slade, Kitten, and Blackfire! They're robbing the jewelry store!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "LET"S GO!" said Batman. Will our heroes stop their foes?

The supermen both got on their own vehicles. Robin hopped on his R-cycle, Vyborg got on his T-car, Batman went inside his Bat mobile, and Beast Boy just turned into a bird and they're off! Slade, Kitten, and Blackfire were already sneaking out of the jewelry store carrying diamonds and pearls. When they saw Batman and the boys, they stopped shocked. The fight began. Batman and Robin both threw their gadgets at Slade while Beast Boy and Cyborg fight against Blackfire and Kitten. Cyborg tries to punch and kick Blackfire, but misses, since she flew up and down, back and forth. "Come on, Tin man! Is that the best you could do?" she mocked. "I think so!" said Cyborg, smirking as he blasted her off with his sonic boom cannon. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged at Kitten who crashed into the garbage can. She got up and tried to kick BB but missed as Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and gave her a hard punch. Robin and Batman were having a hard time trying to defeat Slade. 'Man! This guy fights like he has NO weakness!' Robin thought to himself. "Do all your villains have weaknesses?" Robin asked Batman. "Only the weak ones!" replied Batman. "While I'm the strong ones!" said Slade, smirking, as he tossed a smoking bomb at them. The heroes coughed, while Slade, Kitten, and Blackfire got away. "Darn! I can't believe they got away!" cried Robin, with anger as he pounded his fist on the ground. "Don't worry, Robin. We'll get them next time," Batman replied.

"COOL!" said Beast Boy, who was looking at something. "What? What is it?" Cyborg asked. What BB was looking at was a bunch of papers hung on the street buildings and poles that say, "COME TO THE SUMMER JUMP CITY BALL! Located at the Jump City Park District on Broadway ST.inside the gym tomorrow evening from 7:00-12:00pm! All kids, teens, adults, are invited!" "The whole town's having a ball?" Cyborg asked. "Duh! Of course! Why else, the people would be posting those invitations up for?" said Beast Boy. "Should we go?" BB asked. "Sure," said Cy. "Why not?" replied Robin "Sounds like fun," answered Batman. "Then, we better order some brand new TUX-ED-OS!" BB said.

So, everybody heard about the Jump City Ball. While the girls went out to buy fancy dresses, boys left their homes to buy tuxedos-perfect ones to impress their girls. Even, Starfire is planning to go to the ball. 'Maybe Robin would be there!' She thought, dreamily to herself. However, there are a FEW people who are NOT planning to go to the ball and if you guessed Slade, Blackfire, and Kitten, you're right! "BUT DADDDYYYY! I WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE!! EVERYBODY"S GOING THERE!!" screamed the spoiled-brat-Kitten. "My lovely daughter, we have something more special than that," said Slade. "I had secretly, built a cannon on top of the Wayne Expertise Building. We are going to sneak down to the zytothieum factory, get some of the zytothieum for our cannon, and once we use the cannon to destroy the city, we'll rebuild it and rename it, Sladesville!" Slade explained. "All right, daddy, but we must go to the ball and after all, the Bat and his wimpy sidekick along with the fat robot, and the green idiot are going to be there and me and Blackfire will make sure that they don't know anything about our plan!" said Kitten. "Very well, then. That's something I never thought about that." Slade agreed. "And what about Starfire?" Blackfire asked. "Yeah, what about Starbrat?" said Kitten. "I don't know! I don't what we'll do to get rid of her! I'm out of ideas!" said Slade, annoyed.

Later at 5:30pm, when Starfire finished sweeping the floor, she knew that NOW it's time to get ready and go to the dance! She has to ask Slade first, however.  
"Stepfather?" Starfire asked. "What is it now, Starfire?" Slade wondered. "I was wondering if I wish to go to the Jump City Ball and spend some quality time with my friends there." Starfire answered. "No. You will stay home, wash the dishes, scrub the floors, and sweep the floor!" Slade answered, coldly. "Why? Why must I stay home and do more chores?" Starfire requested. "My dear, there are _more_ chores to be done. And besides, how can _you_ go to the ball with no pretty dress to wear?" He said, with a mean chuckle. Starfire looked at herself. Her purple outfit was the only thing she wears.

Starfire feels really depressed. It's not fair! She had done all the work for her stepfather and stepfathers, and she had NOT once get any thanks from them! "I wish I could go to the ball!" She whispered, with a breaking voice. . Suddenly, a sound, POOF came and another POOF appeared which both made Starfire jumped with fright. "(Gasp!) Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. There standing right in front of her were two girls. One had light blue skin, short, purple eyes, blue hair, dressed up in all blue with a blue cape with a hood. Next to her, was a blonde girl, with long hair, blue eyes, a black, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow 'T' on it, brown cargo shorts, black shoes, and is floating...on a rock!? They're both holding a magic wand with a star on it. The blue girl's wand is black with silver glitter on it, while the blonde girl's wand is silver with also silver glitter on it. "Who are you?" Starfire asked. "I'm Raven, your fairy Goth mother," said the blue girl. "And I'm Terra, your fairy Goth sister! " answered the blonde girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
Starfire still stood there looking at her Goth mother and Goth sister now with confusion. She doesn't know them. They don't look like they're related to her. "Raven? Terra? I do not recall those names. How could you two be related to me?" she asked. "Well, I am your mother's older cousin. We haven't been seeing each other for a very long time since you were born. When I heard that you weren't doing so well on Earth, I and my daughter decided to come and help you," Raven explained. "So, what's the problem?" Terra asked Starfire. "Well, there is a dance everybody is attending to. I wish to go their but my stepfather will not let me go," Starfire told them. "No way! You can't go to the ball!?" Terra asked in shock. "No, I do not think I could go on the other hand." Starfire answered. "Oh, but Starfire, you should go!" said Terra. "But then, my stepfather will catch me and force me to do more chores for him!" said Starfire, sadly. "And besides, I do not have a dress to wear." she finished. "I have a solution to that," said Raven. "You do?" Starfire asked Raven. "Yeah, let me do the chores for you. You will go to the ball and I will have Terra go with you. I can also, make a dress," Raven said.  
"You can?" Starfire asked with hopes beginning to rise. "Yeah, just spin around slowly, so I can make you a perfect dress," Raven instructed. Starfire did as she was told. As she spins slowly around in circles, Raven used her powers to create a beautiful dress. Her powers swirled around Starfire and the next thing Star knew, she was wearing a lovely purple, sparkling dress, with spaghetti straps on it, (kind of like the dress Star wore from "Date with Destiny") Her hair was in loose curls, along with a silver crown on her head, silver sparkling shoes, and a green diamond necklace. (Like the necklace from "Sisters") "Thank you, Raven!" Starfire said as she hugged Raven. Raven hugged her back since she knew Star needed one. "Well, I better get ready," said Terra. She sparked her powers at herself and was wearing a green dress with yellow daises on along with spaghetti straps on, and green sparkling shoes on. There was also, a blue shiny butterfly clip on the left side of her head. As Starfire and Terra exited out the door to leave, Raven called them to give a warning. "Girls, you must remember one thing: you MUST leave at 12:00, or else everybody will see your dresses will turn back into normal clothes and you don't want that to happen. So, when the clock strikes midnight (or 12:00) LEAVE IMMEADIATELY." she said, gravely. "Do not worry, Raven we will be back home quickly," said Starfire. "Yeah, I'm sure nobody will see us in our normal clothes at 12:00," replied Terra. They left flying on Terra's rock. When they got to the ball, they step inside and soon everybody was staring at them.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Starfire asked Terra. "Beats me," said Terra. There are two reasons why the party people are looking at them with wide eyes. 1. They were 5 minutes late. 2. Mostly because of their pretty dresses. They were saying things like, "Who are those girls?" "They look lovely.", "I love those dresses!" "I hate their dresses!" snarled Kitten. "Me, too!" growled Blackfire. They both hissed at Starfire and Terra. Robin sees Starfire and stares at her with heart eyes. 'Who is that girl? She looks familiar,' he thought. Beast Boy sees Terra and falls in love. Starfire sees Robin and smiles at him while Terra sees BB and smiled. The two young couples went up to each other all smiling and blushing. "Hi, I'm Terra, what's your name?" Terra asked Beast Boy. "B-B-B-Beast B-Boy," BB stuttered. "Hi," said Robin to Starfire."How do you do?" "How do you do?" said Starfire, politely. Robin held out his hand for a dance. Starfire accepts it by taking his hand and they began to dance. (They're dancing to that music Cinderella and Prince Charming danced to from the Real Cinderella story). "Is that the Starfire girl Robin's dancing with?" Batman asked Cyborg. "I don't know. Looks like her," Cyborg answered. "Where the heck did she come from?" Kitten asked. "I never saw her before!" exclaimed Blackfire. "Actually, stup-id, there's something very familiar about that girl," said Kitten. "You look so familiar. Have we met before?" Robin asked Starfire. "No, I do not think so. Why?" said Starfire, trying not to lie but not trying to reveal the truth, either. "Do you think we probably met somewhere on the streets?" Robin asked Starfire. "No," said Starfire. "Okay, maybe...at the park," Robin replied. "No, I did not see you there," answered Star. "Maybe...at the drugstore or some other shopping place?" Robin asked, trying to remember. "Hmm..I do not know," said Starfire. Whoever this cute chic is, Robin KNOWS he had seen her before, but can't remember when. "Hey! That IS Starfire!" said Cyborg. "How do you know?" Batman asked. "My scanners checked and said the person that's dancing with Robin is Starfire," Cyborg explained. Robin and Starfire danced through the open backdoor and outside near the mini-golf course. After dancing, they both started to talk, again. (I couldn't figure out well what they're saying, cause-I doesn't know. Cinderella and Prince Charming didn't talk that much.) "So...you're having a good time?" Robin asked Starfire, shyly. "Yes, I never have such wonderful time at a dance before," Starfire answered. "Me, too," Robin responded. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes. Before they knew, their lips were one centimeter from each other. Then, Robin starts brushing his lips against Starfire's lips. Starfire wraps her arms around Robin's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They continued kissing for 10 more minutes and smiled at each other innocently.

Terra and Beast Boy were having a grand time, too. They danced and ate and talked. DONG! DONG! DONG! Terra looked at the clock. It's MIDNIGHT!! . 'Oh, man! Not now!' Terra thought. "Um, Beast Boy? I had to go home, now," said Terra, sadly. "Already? Awww man!" Beast Boy replied. "Yeah. I'll see ya later, bye!" Terra responded, as she went to find Starfire. Starfire and Robin heard it too. 'Oh no! Not now!' Star thought. "Um, I have to go now," Starfire told Robin. "Already?" Robin asked. 'Does this evening have to end, now??' He thought, sadly. "I will see you later, soon," said Starfire. She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Robin!" She called as she quickly ran to find Terra. "Goodbye-Starfire?? " Is it really Starfire, the girl, he met at the food store yesterday? "WAIT! I didn't catch your name!!" Robin called as he runs after Starfire. Starfire and Terra quickly found each other and ran off. As they were running to the door, Star's crown bumped into someone's shoulder by accident and fell off her head. Starfire bent down to pick it up. "COME ON!! WE GOTTA GO!" said Terra as she grabbed Star fire's hand before Star could pick up her crown. "My crown fell off by accident!" Star responded. "No time, Star! We have to leave!" said Terra. They got on Terra's rock and flew as their fancy dresses transformed back into their normal clothes.  
Robin got to the front door and found Starfire's crown. He picked it up. Cyborg and Beast Boy came to see what's the trouble. "Dude, what happened?" BB asked Robin. "I didn't catch my girl's name and didn't catch her but found her crown," Robin explained, sadly. "You didn't!?! Well, good thing I did! It was Starfire!" Cyborg said. "Really?" Robin asked, hoping Cyborg wasn't kidding." Of course really! My scanners said so," Cyborg answered. A love struck smile spread across Robin's face as his heart began to leap. The girl he danced AND kissed was Starfire! "SWEET! Now I can find her so, I can give her back her crown!" Robin said, happily. "And the truth!" Cyborg said. "What truth?" Robin asked. "You know the I'm-a-superhero-lie," BB said, gravely. "Oh, yeah...right," said Robin, feeling uneasy. Little did the boys know, Kitten and Blackfire who came out of the building five minutes ago to meet up with their father, heard everything Cy, BB, and Robin were saying. "That wimpy, pathetic, sidekick is IN LOVE with our stepsister?" Blackfire asked. "Seems like it! Why would a guy fall for a girl like Starfire?" said Kitten. "Excellent," said Slade. "Excellent?" asked Blackire. "Yeah, what's excellent?" Kitten asked. "I finally figured out a plan of how to easily get rid of Batman, his partners. Your stepsister, Starfire is the key to our plan!" Slade responded. DUN! DUN! DUUUNN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Starfire and Terra got home, they told Raven what happened at the ball. "You guys sure really had a good time there I bet," said Raven. "You bet! Beast Boy is sooo hilarious! He beat Cyborg in a pie eating contest!" laughed Terra. (Cy and BB ate all the pies at the party while Star and Robin were outside dancing and talking.) "Any you, Starfire?" Raven asked. "Robin is such a wonderful person! We danced and kissed-" "YOU TWO KISSED!?" Terra interrupted Starfire. Starfire nodded, blushing.

The next day, Starfire was left home to do chores, again. Luckily, her gothmother and gothsister decided to do the chores for her while she takes a walk outside. While she's walking, she sees...Robin! They saw each other, hugged and pulled away, blushing. "Hello, Robin, I have not seen you for a while," said Starfire, smiling. "Hey, Star, haven't seen you for a while, either," said Robin, smiling, too. Remembering that he has to tell the shocking truth to Star, his smile turned into a frown. 'Um, Starfire, I. have to tell you something and..will you still like me no matter what?" he asked her, uneasily. "Sure, Robin. What is something you wish to tell me?" Starfire asked. Robin took a deep breath. "I'm...not...a...superhero," he said, still uneasily. Starfire looked like as if she saw a car crash. Before she could say, "What", Robin starts blabbering. "I didn't mean to lie to you! I just thought if I told you I'm a superhero instead of who I'm really am, then you would think I'm cool!" He explained, quickly. "If you are truly not a superhero, then, what are you?" "He's Batman's sidekick," a scary, emotionless voice said. Robin and Starfire both turned around and saw Slade, and the stepsisters standing, smiling very evilly. Starfire gasped. "STEPFATHER!?" "THAT"S YOUR STEPFATHER!?" Robin asked in shock, too. "Well, well, well!" said Blackfire, meanly. "Looks like our dear stepsister found a shocking truth about our foe. Don't worry, you know what they always say, 'The truth will set you free.' "While _we _capture Starfire!" yelled Kitten. She was about to kick Starfire, but Robin got in the way and pushed her away. Blackfire pushes him as Robin tries to push her back. Slade hit Robin really hard, which made the Boy Wonder lie to the ground, hurt. Before Starfire could blast her stepfamily with her starbolts and help Robin, Slade got hold of her and ran off as she struggles to get free. "ROOOOOBIIIIIIN!!!!!" she screamed. Robin heard her scream and tries to get up but failed. Batman, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came running to see what's the trouble. "Dude! What happened?" Beast Boy asked. "I told Starfire who I really am, Slade, Kitten, and Blackfire came and took her!" He told sadly. "Let's get her, then; if you want her back," said Batman.  
"But I don't know where they took her!" Robin cried. "Don't worry, we know they're taking her. They're heading off to the Soto factory," said Cyborg looking at his video communicator.

Starfire tried her best to get away from her stepfamily, but they still won't let go of her. "PLEASE, RELEASE ME!" she kept shouting at them. They didn't release her until they got to the Soto Company. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Star asked in a mixture of anger, shock and confusion. "Glad you asked, child," said Slade, smiling evilly. He shows her the zynothieum cannon. "You see, I had built a zynothieum cannon to destroy the city so, I can rebuild it and rename the city, Sladesville. While, I destroy your boyfriend and his teamates,you..will continue being my servant day and night," Slade explained. "I will NEVER continue being your servant nor destroy my friends!!" yelled Starfire "And what you going do about it?" said Blackfire, smirking. Starfire got sooo mad she blasted her laser eye beams at Blackfire, and kicked Kitten in the face. Slade grabbed her arm and tossed her. Star was about to get up, but Slade put his foot on her. "What can you do to stop us? No none will help you!" Slade barked. Just then, a birdarang swung and hit Slade in the face. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Starfire turned and sees Robin along with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Robin!" said Starfire, happily. "Everything's going be okay, Star," Robin told Starfire. "My, My! You _really _care for her, don't you?" said Blackfire, wickedly to Robin. "Yeah, while, I take you, your real sister and your dad to jail!" said Robin to Blackfire. "Enough chitchat! Surrender and die Batman, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy!" Slade barked. "Uhhhh.One question," said Beast Boy with a sheepish smile." Don't you think you mean surrender OR die!?" "Hmmm...No," said Slade. The whole big fight began. Beast Boy and Cyborg vs. Blackfire and Kitten while Starfire, Robin and Batman vs. Slade. Beast Boy morphs into a bull and charged at Kitten. But Kitten missed and kicked Beast Boy in the belly. "Ow!" cried Beast Boy after he fell down. "Ha! Wimpy!" teased Kitten. Just then, a flying rock appears and hit Kitten in the face. "No none calls Beast Boy, a Wimpy!" yelled Terra. "Terra!" said BB, happily. "Hey, Beast Boy, ready to do some serious butt kicking?" she asked. "You betcha, chick!" said Beast Boy. Then, they began to beat the crud out of Kitten. Cyborg was at first struggling beating Blackfire, then, he missed her starbolts and start targeting his sonic boom cannon at her easily. Meanwhile, let's see how Star, Robin, and Batman are doing. Starfire's doing her best to aim her starbolts at Slade, while Robin and Batman are throwing their gadgets at Slade. Slade kicks Batman and punches Robin and Starfire. Just when Slade is about to strike Starfire, black-magic-orb strikes Slade that made him fell to the ground. "No none hurts my Gothdaughter!!" Raven shouted at Slade. "Raven!" said Starfire, happily. "Starfire, who's this?" Robin asked Star. "This is my gothmother, Raven," Starfire answered. "Hey, Raven," said Robin. "Hi, Robin, Starfire told me about you," said Raven. Beast Boy and Terra got rid of Kitten, and went to help Cyborg defeat Blackfire. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Batman noticed Blackfire and Slade going to the cannon! "Robin, you and Starfire take down Slade while me and Raven will take care of Blackfire," Batman told Robin. "Gotcha," said Robin. They both went to do their assignments. Raven and Batman caught Blackfire and both start attacking her. Slade was about aim the cannon at the city, until Beast Boy morphed into a bird and beaked at him which caused the cannon turning toward Star!! Robin quickly raced and pushed her out of the way before the cannon went off. Then, Robin helped Star up. "Thanks Robin," she said. "N-no problem, S-starfire," Robin stuttered. They went up to Slade and start kicking him. Star was about to fall off the cannon until...Slade grabbed her!? "Stepfather?? You saved me??" Starfire asked in confusion. "I'm not finished with you yet, nor your boyfriend." Slade said darkly. Before he could strike her, Robin kicked him in the head and Starfire helped Robin beat Slade to the pulp. Later, when the police came, Slade, Blackfire, and Kitten were taken off to jail.  
"Hey, Starfire, I got you something," said Robin. He gave her the silver crown. "My crown!" said Starfire. "You dropped it at the ball last night," said Robin. "And Star, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just want-  
"Robin, It's all right. All is forgiven," said Starfire. Then, she kissed him softly on the lips. Robin blushed but quickly recovered it.  
Later on, the whole team went out to eat. Robin and Starfire were too busy looking at each other and not eating their food.  
"Starfire, I may not notice, but you have beautiful eyes."  
"Really?"  
"And you have the sweetest voice."  
"(Giggles) Oh, Robin, you are so sweet."  
"And the cutest giggle."  
"(Giggles) Oh, Robin, you are such a gentleman."  
"Thank you," said Robin. "Oh, and Star? I know this is a little bit early and we have to wait for a while, but would you mmm. mmm-Starfire will you marry me?" said Robin as he pulls out a diamond ring from his belt.  
"Yes! I will!" said Starfire, feeling more happy than ever.  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes! She said yes! WOOHOOOOOO!"  
Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him, while Robin kisses her back. ( )

5 years later  
"Robin do you take Starfire to be your lovely wedded wife?" said The Priest.  
"I do," said Robin.  
"And Starfire, do you take Robin to be your lovely wedded husband?" The priest asked Starfire.  
"I do," said Starfire.  
"I announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," concluded the Priest.  
Robin and Starfire kissed.

THE END


End file.
